Wicked Torment
by MoonBriar
Summary: Inspired by Delena kiss in 3X19. Serious NC17 rating. Explicit content, do not read if you are underage or Stefan fans. Please review!


A little rewrite to Delena kiss scene in episode 319. I really appreciate reviews, and comments make me want to write more, so if you like it please leave me a note, favorite, and recommend to others.

I do not own Vampire Diaries, it belongs to LJ Smith and the CW.

This is really not suitable for minors.

~Briar 3

"Why don't you let people see the good in you?" Elena asked, smiling against her pillow.

"Because when people see good, they expect good." Damon replied looking up at the ceiling. Slowly, he turned to face her, "And I don't want to have to live up to anyone's expectations."

Elena knew that he meant her. He didn't want to have to live up to her expectations. But, it wasn't like that. While Damon left a whole LOT to be desired in the moral compass department, every questionable thing he had ever done was because he had been in desperately in love, and hurt, and-

Elena choked out what little air she had been holding in. She took a sequence of deep breaths in an attempt to calm down. What the HELL was she playing at? What was she thinking? Damon loved her. She knew that he had really strong feelings for her. And while she could try to hide it from everyone else, she couldn't deny that she had feelings for him to herself. But if she did, would she be just like Katherine, playing with both the Salvatore brothers? Ever since she had learnt about her ancestor she had told herself that she was nothing like Katherine, that she would never do what Katherine had done. But it always came down to her, Stefan, and Damon. It was a doomed triangle that refused to go away on its own. But right now every single nerve in her body ached to close the gap between them and let go.

Damon's fingers on hers brought her out of her conflicted reprieve. She looked over at him, every single fiber in her being on fire at his touch. She didn't want to be Katherine. She didn't want to lie to herself either. What about Stefan?

Breathe, Elena told herself, breathe. Why was it so hard to breathe in here? Air. That's it. There just wasn't enough air in here. Elena disentangled her hand from Damon's and quickly stood up, grabbed her sweater, and headed out the door.

Elena threw on her sweater if only to have something to wrap around her body. To protect her from all the thoughts running through her head. Her body was telling her to do something that her mind was desperately telling her not to. Exasperated, she leaned against the soda machine. She didn't know what to do. What if she let something happen? What if her feelings weren't just fleeting, what if she loved him?

"Don't." She pleaded. She could feel Damon behind her, having followed her out from the cheap motel room.

"Why not?" Damon asked, then, barely a whisper added, "Elena."

Why not? So simple. Why not, she asked herself. She wanted this. Did she always have to do the right thing? Why did she always have to sacrifice? Why not? Why couldn't she get something she wanted? Someone she wanted. Why not?

Without further thought or consideration to reason, Elena turned and walked herself into Damon's arms, kissing him with all the pent up energy and passion in her body. Damon didn't hesitate to respond. He wrapped his hands around her waist crushing her to him. He was surprised that this time it was Elena that had made the first move and he wasn't about to stop and question it. He knew any hesitation on his part would probably scare her off. He drank her in greedily, savoring the feel of her lips on his, the taste of her mouth, and softness of her body flush against his own.

Damon's tongue brushed against Elena's lips seeking entrance. She opened up to him and lightly pushed her tongue against his. Damon deepened the kiss, steering her against the stone pillar behind her, his hands roaming her body, searching and discovering those curves that drove him mad. He wanted her all. Elena could hardly breathe as she felt his hungry mouth go from her swollen lips down her throat, to her collarbone, and the tops of her breasts. Everywhere his body touched hers was on fire. She felt a familiar melting heat begin to pool between her thighs. Was she really doing this? She closed her mind against further thought and pulled Damon's lips back up to hers.

Their lips stood poised and ready and for a second their eyes connected. Damon's fearful of the moment when everything would come crashing down and he would be alone again, not wanting to ask the question that would undo this moment, but needing reassurance that Elena wanted this as much as he did. Elena returned his gaze, equally fearful but giving Damon a small nod of consent, acknowledgement that she wanted this. Their lips once more sealed together in a searing kiss.

Elena raked her fingers through Damon's dark hair, tugging at the raven strands, pulling on his shirt to pull his body closer to hers. Damon's hands learned her topography, cupping her plush breasts, earning a soft moan from Elena that almost made him come undone on the spot. He grabbed at her hips pulling her closer, his hands reaching lower and massaging her generous arse lifting her just enough so that he was able to grind his hardness against her overheated center. That definitely earned him an approving groan of pleasure from Elena.

Feeling Damon's arousal against hers only served to fuel her own. Elena brushed her fingers up and under Damon's open shirt, feeling his hard abs, exploring his well developed chest and discovering the sounds that lightly toying with one hard nipple could create.

"Elena…" Damon moaned against her ear, lips brushing the sensitive skin of her throat. They continued to rub their bodies together like nothing else mattered in the world. They drove each other mad with their restless hands. Wondering mouths. Damon knew that if this continued for any longer he would take her here and now, damned be decency.

"Elena." He said between breathless kisses, "Elena, listen to me." He said once more finally able to gain her attention. Eyes unfocused she looked up at him, her abused lips parted. He looked further down and saw her breasts moving deliciously up and down as Elena tried to regain her breath.

"There's an empty room around the corner. We can go there." Elena turned her face into the hand that had been brushing a loose strand of hair away. Closing her eyes for a second she made her choice. She didn't know if it was the best choice but she knew it was the decision she wanted to make right then. Looking up at Damon once more and seeing the pleading vulnerability exposed there, the love, the hope, the need and desperation in Damon's eyes, she knew she was right. She nodded, and in the split second it took for her to take a deep breath, Damon picked her up and with vampire speed quickly took her down the hall and around the corner of the building, popped the door open and closed it behind them.

Cupping her face to his, he kissed her deeply, savoring the feel of her lips, and the torment of her tongue. He pushed the cardigan off her shoulders and heard it softly fall to the floor as he kissed down her neck, one hand crawling underneath her top. Elena reeled with the sensations of his hands on her back, her tummy, her breasts. She fought to pull his shirt off to discover that neither wanted his hands to part with her body long enough for that too happen. "Shirt…" She moaned trying to communicate that the pesky thing needed to come off. "As you wish." Damon breathed and a split second later the front of her top was torn and ripped off her body. She made to scream at him in anger but was silenced by his mouth as he pushed her up against the door, he lifted one jean-clad leg to wrap around his body and ground into her, sufficiently quieting any protests.

Once more, trailing kisses down her neck to the swell of her breasts, he intended not to leave without claiming them with his mouth. He pulled down on a bra strap and its corresponding cup so that one firm globe was unceremoniously stripped of any cover. He felt his cock painfully throb at the sight of the rosy peak and dutifully popped it into his mouth. Elena gasped as she felt him suck on her left tit. She arched her back bringing it closer to his mouth. He lapped at it with his tongue and blew on the nipple to harden it. Closing his lips once more around the tempting bud, he sucked hard loving the purring sounds he was eliciting from Elena. Using his hand he took hold of the remaining strap and pulled it down as well, revealing the succulent globe underneath. He began to knead and massage it. When he felt that Elena couldn't hold on any longer, he switched his attentions from one breast to the other, giving each the same attention with his lips, his tongue, and he made sure his teeth.

"Ugh…Damon." Elena moan in hazy delirium. She didn't know she could be this turned on just by having her tits sucked on. She ground herself shamelessly on Damon. She felt the delicious feeling at her core and whimpered at the thought of Damon plunging his cock into her wet center. She reached in-between their bodies and popped the button of Damon's jeans, trying for the zipper.

"Uh oh, not just yet. You first." Damon said brushing her hand away. He crushed his lips to hers. Damon wanted to make sure that she wouldn't back out at the last second. He reached between them and undid her jeans, and before she could protest he had them down her legs and tossed to the far side of the room. He kneeled before her, drunk on the scent of her arousal so much stronger now that she was down to her undergarments. He took a second to imagine her in the petticoats of the gentle ladies from his time, and kneeling, as he was to lick her to ecstasy with his head underneath her skirts.

Focusing on the here and now, he kissed her stomach, down to her belly button, caressing her arse, pulling her hips towards him, brushing his hands down her legs and back up her inner thighs. He dropped kisses down to her most sensitive area, and through her cotton underwear slowly licked her. Elena closed her eyes lost in the moment. This was the singular most erotic moment of her life. She was standing against a door, barely a few inches from a nearly closed window, breasts exposed, and a gorgeous Damon was kneeling in front of her licking, and sucking, and doing other very delicious things to her. She felt a rush of wetness flow from her. The moment Damon removed her panties, she knew would loose her mind.

Damon was intoxicated. Her arousal filled the room. His vampire senses where on overdrive and he wondered if it was just him that could smell her. He kissed down her left thigh feeling the pulsing of her blood and felt another type of hunger begin to awake. No, not yet. She had allowed him this much, if she consented to this later so be it, but first…

"Elena, look at me." Elena didn't think there was ever a harder request made of her. She opened her eyes and looked down at Damon, "Open your legs." She parted her legs, and felt a push from Damon to lift her left leg. Reclining on the wall for balance, she felt Damon lift her leg and place her thigh over his shoulder. Elena whimpered and closed her eyes. "Elena. Look at me." She looked down to see Damon loop his index finger on the crotch of her panties and reveal her soaked curls. Insecurity crossed her mind for a second, but in that moment, Damon buried his face in her and she was lost. He swiped his tongue up, sucking at her clit for a second before going back down to lap around her entrance. He parted her lips with his free hand and inserted his tongue into her slick channel. Elena lost all sense of dignity and shamelessly bucked her hips on his face. He felt his tongue penetrate her and she felt her orgasm close in on her. He pulled out to lick her lips and tease her clit once more.

Elena placed both hands on his head, buried her fingers in his hair and with wanton need, pushed his face closer to her cunt. He sucked hungrily, almost for dear life because he thought he had never tasted anything as sweet or heard anything as erotic as Elena breathing his name, among other incoherent sounds. He brought his tongue back down to her entrance and began to fuck her again. His cock twitched in anticipation of Elena being impaled deeply on it. But he wanted to assure her the most unforgettable of pleasures first. He used his thumb to rub her clit while fucking her with his tongue. Moving up and down with Elena's own gyrations, he let her set the pace to ensure she got what she needed.

"Uhhhh...Damon….Damon…oh, right there, Damon. AAAH! Oh, Oh g-d! I'm…I'm… Oh! Damon…D—Oh yes! Oh g-d, your tongue!" Damon withdrew his tongue to suck on her clit burying two fingers in its stead. "Oh suck –Oh! Right there! Yes! Yes! Oh! Damon! Yes! I'm —I'm-!" Elena shuddered as her orgasm rocked her body. Her inner walls contracted around Damon's fingers, her excitement gushing out in waves unto his hand. Damon stood up and licked his fingers making sure she saw him so do.

"Who knew you were a screamer?" Damon asked, a mischievous smile upon his face. Limp against him, he picked her up and carried her to the bed. Elena watched as he undid his zipper and took off black jeans and underwear in one go. She gaped at him. His thick, hard, long member bobbing as he kicked off his shoes. His cock didn't stand up, like it was too heavy to be able to do so. She gulped and felt her inner walls twitch and contract at the thought of it inside her. She pushed herself up on her elbows and undid the clasp of her bra to take the stupid thing off completely.

The bed creaked and Damon climbed on, crawling his way up Elena. Pushing open her thighs, he positioned himself between them, ripped the crotch off her panties and continued his journey trailing kissing up her body. Damon placed himself face to face with Elena. He caressed her cheek and kissed her. Slow, and gentle, pushing his tongue in, not to battle for dominance but to salute hers. Elena could taste herself on him, and she didn't know it possible but this knowledge turned her on even more. She allowed one hand to roam his back and the other to play with his hair. Damon pulled away from their embrace to look at her.

"I love you Elena. Nothing will ever make me stop loving you. I want you to have everything and anything you want." He searched her eyes, the love and lust in his own crystal blue eyes reflected in her deep brown ones.

"Damon, I-"

"Shh…" Damon once more quieted her with another kiss, and reaching between their bodies placed his throbbing dick in position near her entrance and rubbed it against the slippery warm silk of her. Both of them moaned with the intimacy of the touch. He circled the head of his cock around her clit stimulating the bundle of nerves once more. Elena moaned at his ministrations and spread her legs wider, placing her hand on top of his guiding hand and bringing his cock to her waiting slit. Together they inserted his thick manhood into her tight cunt.

Damon fought to keep control as he buried himself into Elena. He had dreamt of this so many times he couldn't quite make himself believe he wasn't dreaming now. She was so tight and wet, and as her walls clenched around him he knew he was in heaven.

Elena gasped at the feeling of completion that his cock deep inside her made her feel. He was so thick there was a bit of pain as he stretched her little hole. She gasped as she felt Damon pull out, and plunge back in. The friction was delicious. Together they set a steady rhythm. He would pull out only to push himself deeper into her warm slick channel. She would push up to meet every trust. She wasn't a virgin by any means but this wasn't just sex, this was nirvana.

She moaned and his blood burned. Her sex, hot and drenched squeezed his engorged flesh for all it was worth. He pounded into her harder, stretching her, torturing her tight pussy with his stiff prick. He opened his eyes to the soft mounds of her breasts bouncing with their thrusts. He took one hard nipple into his mouth and sucked. The combined pleasures were almost too much for Elena and her walls contracted around Damon's hard phallus. Her continued noises met Damon's groans filling the air with an erotic symphony.

Damon couldn't last any more; he needed her to reach her climax. Wrapping his arms on the undersides of her thighs, he pushed them up, almost bending her in half. The effect was immediate. Elena screamed in pleasure. The new position allowed Damon deeper access and allowed for friction along her clit every time he plunged into her depths. Their sweat-coated bodies collided, crashed, and met each other in a crazed dance that drove them to insanity.

"Damon, uh, faster…" Elena pleaded, and Damon, never one to refuse her anything, bent to give her a brief kiss and then lifted her legs over his shoulders began pounding into her pussy with great abandon. Careful not to hurt her with his superhuman strength, he used his speed to create divine friction that drove Elena into oblivion. She thrashed beneath him, grabbing at the cheap motel room sheets, clutching at a pillow, biting into it to muffle screams of pleasure. She felt as if she was melting from the heat where his body plummeted into hers. The bed thumped on the floor and the headboard pounded against the wall, tell tale noises of their sexual misconduct. She opened her eyes to look up at Damon from behind hooded lids and then looked down to where their bodies met. His rigid lance impaling her with every trust. The erotic vision was her undoing. With one last gasp of air she felt her inner walls clamp around Damon, and her entire body quaked with pleasure. Her orgasm seemed to last for an eternity. She shattered into a million pieces. It was primitive and carnal and wild and she loved it.

Damon felt Elena's walls spasm around him, milking him with orgasmic need. He drove into her cunt with abandon and allowed himself to be lost in her silken core. His rod slid in and out of her prolonging her orgasm. His balls tightened and with one last thrust he buried himself in her tightness and shot his cream inside her. His juices mixed with her honey, as her walls pumped him for more, his body relinquishing additional spurts of come he didn't know he had left. He emptied himself in her snatch.

Damon collapsed to the side so as not to crush her. He grabbed her and rolled her on top of him, his arms protective around her body. As an after thought he pulled at the comforter and draped it over their intertwined bodies. Elena lifted her face to look at him and he looked at her luscious lips. Those lips that made the most amazing sounds in the world. The soundtrack he wanted to hear for the rest of his dead life. He couldn't resist kissing them. A soft and languorous kiss. She wrapped her arms around his torso, securing him to her. With a sigh they separated and she snuggled into the crook of his neck with a contented smile on her face. Definitely a good choice.

With a crooked satisfied smile he said, "If it turns out Klaus is the sire of our bloodline and we kill him, I would die a happy undead man."

"Shhh! Damon! You're ruining this by bringing up Klaus. This is perfect."


End file.
